Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins
Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins ''(also known as ''Greenuts: The 2nd Film Begins, Greenuts 2: The Second Film Begins or just simply Greenuts 2) is a 1997 Irish-American computer-animated comedy film directed by Jake Sharratt and Chris Jones and its the second installment in the ''Greenuts'' series, the sequel to 1993's Greenuts. The film was produced by Geo Animation Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film features the voices of David Spade, Neil Patrick Harris, John Cleese, Jodi Benson, Seth Green, Christopher Lee, Max Casella, Danny Mann, Sandra Bullock, Robert De Niro, and Danny DeVito. In the film, Cube went to the place called Training Land to fight and must team with Blockhead, Tommy, Edwin, BallCone, Limon and Limea to save Mr. Cube and Sally from the two evil twin men, Bob and Rob. The film was released in theaters on November 14, 1997. Greenuts 2 received mixed reviews, but was a box office success, grossing $741 million worldwide. Greenuts 2 scored the second-largest three-day opening weekend in US history at the time of release, as well as the largest opening for an animated film until March 13, 2007, when it was eclipsed by its sequel Greenuts 3: The 10th Geo Animation Studios Film. It became the third highest-grossing film of 1997 behind Titanic and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. It is also the highest-grossing Paramount film of 1997. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production After the production of original Greenuts film had finished in October 1993, Jake Sharratt confirmed that a sequel was in the works. Release was tentatively scheduled for 1996. On March 11, 1994, the sequel, then first titled Greenuts 2, was scheduled for November 12, 1996. The film was later retitled Greenuts 2: The Next Chapter ''in September 1995, and was finally changed to ''Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins in February 1996. In May 1996, the film's release date was moved up to November 14, 1997, switching places with Geo Animation Studios' other film Under the Blue Sea. Production of the film began in December 1995. Geo Animation Studios made sure there was something new to see in Greenuts 2 by putting more human characters in the film than there were in its predecessor and improving their appearance, with the use of a few systems that dealt with hair and fur to improve its appearance and movement. The set up for all the characters was done in the first 2 years of production. Soundtrack The film score was composed by John Powell. Release In October 1997, the film was selected for competition at the 1997 Cannes Film Festival. Greenuts 2 was originally going to release on November 12, 1996 in the United States. In April 1996, the film's release date was moved up to November 29, 1997, switching places with Geo Animation Studios' other film Under the Blue Sea. The film was released in the United Kingdom on December 26, 1997. It was the first film with over 4,000 theaters in overall count; over 3,700 theaters was its count for an opening day. Anastasia was the first film with over 4,000 theaters for an opening day and second for overall counts. When the film was released on DVD on August 19, 1998, it was the second Greenuts film to be presented in its original ratio of 1.85:1 on the Region 1 anamorphic widescreen DVD. Video game Home media Greenuts 2 was released on VHS and DVD on August 18, 1998. A 3D-converted version of the film was released exclusively with select Samsung television sets on Blu-ray on September 4, 2007, along with the other three films of the series. A non-3D version was released on September 11, 2007, as part of Greenuts 1-3, and a stand-alone Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released individually on December 16, 2008, along with the other two films of the series. Sequels and spin-offs Greenuts 2 was followed by another sequel, Greenuts 3: The 10th Geo Animation Studios Film which was released in theaters on March 13, 2007. A fourth film, Greenuts 4: A New Beginning is set to be released on November 26, 2015. There were also a television series called Greenuts ''ran from 1994 to 2005, a television series spin-off featuring BallCone titled ''The Adventures of BallCone, which was aired on January 7, 2014 and It was originally planned to be a feature film spin-off to Greenuts, but it failed. Gallery Posters Greenuts 2 Teaser poster.jpg|Original teaser poster Greenuts 2 Poster 1.jpg|Theatrical release poster #1 (NOTE: The poster uses a Windows 95 background, Sharratt said he is a fan of Windows 95.) Greenuts 2 Poster 2.jpg|Theatrical release poster #2 Greenuts 2 BallCone promo.jpg|BallCone promo poster Greenuts 2 Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese poster Greenuts 2 Korean Poster.jpg|South Korean poster Logos Greenuts 2 logo.png|The logo Greenuts 2 Korean logo.png|South Korean logo References Category:Movies Category:Greenuts Category:Geo Animation Studios Wiki Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia